Fear
by Sora Blade707
Summary: America still can’t go walking in the streets of Salem without remembering. USUK Fluff


**Title:** Fear  
**Author:** Ryuuto  
**Series:** Hetalia  
**Characters:** America, England  
**Pairings:** USxUK  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** Country names  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!  
**Summary:** America still can't go walking in the streets of Salem without remembering. Number 11 in my 100 Themes Challenge.

* * *

America was still unable to visit Salem without remembering the trials that had taken place so long ago. His eyes would glaze over as the memories pervaded his thoughts. Out of all of them, only one truly stood out from the rest, frequently replaying itself as he walked the streets of Salem.

He had only been a small child at the time, but he understood that it was dangerous to leave home without England. Young America _knew_ his people were afraid of his Old Ones, but he couldn't understand why they couldn't get along. He loved them all, not as much as England, but he did hold affection for them.

One day, England had gone out of the house to get something, possibly a letter from his monarch. It was only five minutes after he had left that young America heard the sound of glass shattering. Fear overcame his senses and the child fled from his spot in the kitchen, making his way into a nearby closet. He huddled in the corner, the darkness just as suffocating as the small space. America listened and heard the frantic pounding of footsteps, but he didn't hear just one set. No, he heard _many_, which meant that first intruder wasn't alone.

America heard muffled shouts from outside and he tried to shrink into himself, praying with all his might that they wouldn't find him. He didn't understand why they were in his home, but they were and America knew that they would hurt him or take him away from England if they found him. The child didn't want to be taken away from the Englishman. He wouldn't like being hurt, but the thought of losing England filled him with as much fear as the people inside his home. America choked, stifling a sob as tears rolled down his cheeks. He stuffed a tiny fist into his mouth, trying not to make a sound that would give him away.

Now he heard the opening and slamming of doors. America bit his fist, ignoring the pain, trying his hardest not to whimper out of fear. He heard them coming closer to his hiding spot. The young colony shook uncontrollably in fear, his eyes wide in the darkness. He scooted closer into the corner, trying to let the shadows hide him. Now, more than ever, America wished passionately for England to come home soon. He was scared, scared of the men in his home, and scared of what they might do to him.

There was a slam of a door so hard that it could have been heard all throughout the house. The sound of shuffling feet met his ears and he heard an angry oath. It was familiar and hope was starting to take life in America's heart. His fear, however, all but killed it for him. He heard more shuffling and some grunts of pain, but he also heard angry words being hurled at the intruders. Eventually, all went silent, but America was frozen in his fear. Too many questions flew through the young colony's mind, each one begging for an answer.

America shuddered as he heard doors opening and closing all around him. He shut his eyes tightly, biting more into his fist to stifle a sob. Finally, the door to his hiding spot flew open and light spilled into the room. America looked in fear at the person standing in the doorway, but only saw the familiar silhouette of his favorite person in the whole world. He let out an involuntary sob, bringing him to England's attention. The colony felt himself abruptly in the arms of the Englishman.

"E-Engwand," he sobbed out, burying his face into England's chest, openly crying now that he was safe. America heard the Briton murmur sweet encouragements into his ear, saying that he was going to be fine. The child continued to sob, so happy that England was able to get to him in time.

"America, you're okay, I love you, I'll keep you safe," England babbled, and America understood that he was just as afraid of losing the boy as the boy had been afraid of losing the man. Both wished to never experience such a fear ever again.


End file.
